


Hey there! (Wanna Make Out?)

by kenmagobrrr



Series: BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Doesn't feel Bad, Cheating, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Sakusa Has No Idea, SunaAtsu Kiss, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: Atsumu makes out with Suna by the cherry blossom tree, but he has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Series: BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Hey there! (Wanna Make Out?)

**Author's Note:**

> SunaAtsu cheating scandals? Yes please~  
> Anyways, don't bully me lol and enjoy

“ _Tsumuuu.._ ”

A deep whine vibrated against Atsumu's shoulder, who turned his head slightly with pursed lips, eyes still glued to the screen of his laptop.

Kiyoomi huffed, pressing a warm kiss against his boyfriend's cheek, flicking his tongue against the soft skin. Atsumu yelped and swatted his hand, holding his cheek with a pout.

“ _Don't lick me, Omi!_ ”

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows angrily, he thought he looked intimidating, but instead—he looked like an angry toddler. Kiyoomi chuckled and kissed Atsumu's hand, nuzzling his face underneath the blonde boy's ear.

“ _Hm? I thought you liked it when I licked you?_ ”

And with that, Atsumu face flushed fifty goddamned shades of red, the heat practically radiating off of him. He pushes himself out of his boyfriend's lap, cradling his now closed laptop in his arms.

It was now Kiyoomi's turn to pout, missing the warmth of _his sweet Tsumu_ sitting on his thighs.

“ _Babyyy, come back~ I'm sorry~.._ ”

Atsumu shook his head and tossed his laptop _gently_ into his bag, one of his cheeks puffed out.

“ _You, my good sir, have a council meeting to attend to!_ ”

The darker haired male groaned, sinking back into his seat.

They were currently in their school's library, and yes, there were multiple students watching them with no shame _at all_.

To clarify, Kiyoomi is very popular, he's the Student Council President—and strict at that.

And Atsumu? He's just the school's local _pretty boy_ , normally he gets what he wants when he wants, well, that was just a rumour.

Kiyoomi stood up from the chair, bending down to grab his bag.

“ _Well, we can't walk together after school, I have to make a survey for one of those fat lazy teachers who don't do shit.._ ”

Even if he was the Student Council President, Kiyoomi was still kind of a massive dick. Naturally, he doesn't think before he speaks and just spews out whatever his brain serves him.

Atsumu huffed out a small giggle and gave his boyfriend a quick, but warm, hug.

“ _That's okay, Omi! I'll probably just study in the library for a bit then go home!_ ”

Kiyoomi sighs, shoulders slumping in misery.

_Dramatic as always_ , Atsumu noted in his head.

And with a quick peck to the lips, Atsumu turns away from the taller boy.

“ _See ya' tomorrow!_ ”

After class Atsumu made his way down the hallway, taking the back exit out of the building to avoid any conflict with other students who seem to have it in for the poor blonde. He sneaks out and shuffled off onto the field where no one was.

Usually, when Kiyoomi can't walk home with him, he sits out under the trees for a bit if it's sunny.

Today, the warmth of the sun was more comforting with the cold wind, it felt nice.

Atsumu skips over to a fairly large cherry blossom tree, he threw his bag onto the grass and leaned against the tree. Instead of studying, he falls asleep, head against his bag.

Though, he wasn't asleep for long when he felt someone press their finger against his cheek, poking it harshly.

Atsumu whined, swatting the hand away from him. They kept poking him as their life depended on it and that's when Atsumu sat up with a pouty expression, golden eyes squinted, vision fuzzy.

There sat a brunette, cheek rested in his palm, a bored expression on his face.

“ _Hey, you're in my spot._ ”

The boy said bluntly, Atsumu glanced over to the vape in his other hand.

“ _Are vapes even allowed.. Wait-_ — _Your spot!? You can't just claim a spot, asshole!_ ”

Atsumu clicked his tongue, brows furrowed. The other just chuckled dumbly, blowing smoke into the blonde's face who coughed and covered his mouth.

The brunette hummed, green eyes staring him down and Atsumu? He squirmed uncomfortably before attempting to stand up.

“ _Fine, I'll just go._ ”

A hand clamped around his wrist, pulling him back down.

“ _Nah, we're not done talking.. You're Atsumu Miya, right? Sakusa_ — _sans boyfriend?_ ”

Atsumu just nodded slowly, staying cautious.

He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, maybe run to his boyfriend? _Where ever he was._

“ _Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you.. You can call me Suna, or Rin._ ” _  
_

This boy— _Suna_ , defiantly looked like the one guy who deals his brother drugs. 

Weird brown hair, green eyes, bad posture and bags under his eyes? _It was him alright_.

Atsumu felt his heart rate pick up, the skin of his cheeks flushing bright red—he quickly turned his attention to the grass, thumb and index finger subtly pulling. 

“ _You're 'Samu's friend.._ ”

Suna hums in approval, taking another hit from his vape. There was an awkward silence, awkward to Atsumu but maybe not to Suna.

“ _Friend? More like his drug-dealer, tells me when the schools doin' bag checks._ ”

Atsumu's eyebrow twitched, he was indecisive on whether he should report Suna to Kiyoomi or if he should just leave it. Suna seemed like a nice person, keyword; _seemed_.

Suna sighed.

“ _If you're going to report to your asshole of a boyfriend, I won't stop you._ ”

“ _Hey, he's_ — _he's not.._ ”

The brunette smirks, before offering his vape to the blonde who just stared at in confusion. Suna barked out a laugh, _cute._

“ _Try, it's worth it._ ”

Atsumu considers it, but he shakes his head.

If Kiyoomi found out he was hanging with the school's local druggies he would be disappointed _and_ furious.

Kiyoomi seriously has some kind of sixth sense, he would easily smell whatever was inside that vape on Atsumu.

“ _Dun' know_ — _how._ ”

Suna scoots closer, basically in the blondes face at that.

And then it happened, Suna grabs Atsumu's cheeks tightly, pulling his face towards him. The blonde's mouth was slightly open, he blows the smoke into his mouth, lips brushing against each other.

In fact, their lips pressed against one another—Suna pushes more of the smoke into Atsumu mouth, Atsumu doesn't stop him.

Suna repeats until they're just kissing, swapping spit, the brunette's tongue exploring Atsumu's mouth.

Atsumu somehow finds his way into the other's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, they make out for whats seems like hours, this was wrong, _so wrong_.

Then when they finally part, Atsumu can't find himself to feel the slightest bit of guilt. He lets Suna press soft kisses up his neck, leaving a few bites along the way.

And when Atsumu is pressed up against the tree, legs hiked up and over Suna's forearms, whines through sloppy kisses—he forgets all about his boyfriend.

When Atsumu gets home, the first thing he does is rush to the bathroom, golden eyes widening at the number of marks were left on his neck. If Kiyoomi witnesses them, it's all over. He thinks and thinks until the best solution is to cover them up with concealer.

He should feel bad but he doesn't, he put his loving relationship at risk for some _really hot_ pothead at school.

So, the next morning Atsumu puts a generous amount of concealer on his neck, making sure that no mark was peaking through.

When he gets to school, he hugs Kiyoomi, kisses him with same lips that touched Suna's.

Kiyoomi stares at him with loving eyes, Atsumu does the same.

He expects things to go back to normal, but he finds himself bent over in one of the bathroom stalls, biting on his forearm as Suna roughly thrusts into him.

This goes on for days, months, Kiyoomi seemingly never catching Atsumu red-handed.


End file.
